Special
by oOoiAMyourFATHAHoOo
Summary: He had always felt different when he was around her. He felt… special, happy. Ever since the day in the academy when they were first put into the same genin squad. It was the first day anyone had ever dared to hit the clan prodigy, Neji Hyuuga.


**Yo! It's me again! With a NejiTen fic this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Yeah well, wat can you do?**

Special

He had always felt different when he was around her. He felt… special, happy. Ever since the day in the academy when they were first put into the same genin squad. It was the first day anyone had ever dared to hit the clan prodigy, Neji Hyuuga.

"_Squad 13: Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and Tenten." Iruka sensei called loudly trough the room._

_Tenten groaned. She had no problem with Rock Lee. In fact, she quite admired him. No matter what the other kids had said about him being a "hot blooded dropout", he never gave up his goal to become a shinobi of the leaf village. No, it was the Hyuuga she was worried about. Not that she had any personal grudge against him, it was just that he never really communicates with anyone much, and now that they were a team they were expected to cooperate and work with each other. Which, Tenten thought looking towards the indifferent face of her new teammate, is going to be tough._

_When the bell rang, Iruka had suggested that the new team members spend their lunch break together so they would get to know more about each other._

_Tenten met up with Lee in the playground and asked to have lunch with her, to which he happily accepted. The two went to find their other teammate and invite him as well. When they did, the Hyuuga looked as indifferent as ever._

"_I guess I have no choice since we are to become a team."_

_Tenten's brows furrowed. "If we are to become a team, I think you should trust us with your emotions and not be a human ice cube 24/7."_

"_I have no need to show myself to a person who is handicapped to any jutsu other than tai, and the other who doesn't even have a last name." _

_What happened next was just too sudden._

_Tenten had thrust her fist onto the prodigy's cheekbone, sending him flying until his back hit the wall quite painfully._

_Neji raised his hand to touch the side of his face, and surprised at how much it hurt._

_He lifted his gaze to see a horror struck Lee and a furious Tenten. He then noticed the crowd that had gathered around them. Some kids (mostly fan girls) were shrieking and asking him if he was all right while others were snickering and mumbling to each other. Tenten then turned around, still furious and the frightened crown made way for her. Apparently, she seemed to have no regret that she just hit a Hyuuga._

_Later that day, Tenten found herself in a training ground, throwing kunais accurately at a dummy while mumbling to herself._

"_Stupid Hyuuga, thinks he's all high and mighty. Oh how I would love to shove my kunai down his throat." Tenten kept mumbling not even aware that someone else had entered the training area. _

"_I-It's not like it's Lee's fault that he has no nin jutsu or gen jutsu, or my fault that I don't have… a last name." She felt her voice crack and roughly shook her head. "No!" She threw the kunai even harder, causing it to go through the dummy and implant itself into the tree. "I refuse to cry over something that cannot be helped! I refuse to show weakness!"_

"_I think it's expectable for weak people to show weakness." A voice said behind her. Tenten gritted her teeth and spun around to throw another punch at him, but he caught it this time. He grabbed both of her wrists tightly, preventing her from using them. She noticed with dissatisfaction, that his cheek was fully healed. Probably the work of medical ninjas. _

"_Don't think that just because you were able to hit me once, you can do it again." He breathed in her ear making her shudder. She then smirked and kicked him in the side with unnecessary force causing him to double over with pain._

_Her smirk grew. "Who's weak now?" And then, without giving him another look, She waked out of the training area, leaving him withering in pain._

He smiled when he remembered the first time he had ever expressed any emotion other than anger in front of another person. She was the first and last being he ever revealed his past to.

_It had now been four weeks since they were announced team 13. The squad was currently on an A ranked mission. Neji and Tenten had agreed that, during missions, they would cooperate and work with each other, but that didn't stop them from getting on each other's nerves._

_They had completed the mission, but it was a long way back to Konoha so they decided to camp out. Tenten woke up restlessly in the middle of the night, feeling her throat dry. She decided to go to the nearby lake for a drink._

_She walked out of the tent and headed over to the lake but stopped when she saw a figure in the darkness. She took out a kunai, ready to fight if she had to. But her body relaxed when she realized it was just her teammate._

_Sensing her presence, the Hyuuga prodigy suddenly went stiff, which didn't go unnoticed to the kunoichi._

"_Tenten, what are you doing here?" He asked, still facing away from her. For some reason, he refused to turn around._

"_Just wanted a drink of water. Neji, is something wrong?" She asked, now directly behind him._

"_No, nothing. Just leave me alone." At that very moment, Tenten seemed to notice the forehead protector that was hanging on the tree beside her. __**His**__ forehead protector._

"_No, what are you hiding?" She demanded, standing her ground._

"_It's none of your business"_

"_You're my teammate. Of course it's my business!"_

"_Being a teammate doesn't give you the right to interfere with people's private lives."_

"_I'm worried about you"_

_That sentence seemed to shut him up. The silence stretched on for what seemed like hours, when it was only a few minutes. Neji then let out a sigh. Seeing no way out of this, he slowly turned around to meet his awaiting teammate's gaze._

_Since she was directly behind him, when he turned around, they were so close that their chests were actually touching. But neither of them pulled back. Neji didn't because he refused to show that her closeness fazed him and Tenten was simply too busy staring at his forehead. _

"_Neji, what is that?" She asked running her fingers across the glowing green symbol._

"_It is the curse seal of the caged bird." He answered while keeping his gaze down, as if ashamed of it._

"_Ok, you lost me." She said still exploring the mark._

_Neji let out another sigh. "This is a mark given to all the side branch members of the Hyuuga clan."_

_Tenten's brows furrowed in confusion. "Side branch members?"_

_He nodded his head. " The Hyuuga clan is divided into two branches: The main branch and the side branch. The side branch member's only purpose is to serve and protect the main branch members, thus they are given this curse seal. This seal represents us as slaves and property of the main branch and nothing more." Neji's fists clenched while he was saying this._

_Tenten throat clenched painfully. "I-I don't understand. Aren't they your family? How could they do this?"_

_Neji gave a small sadistic little smile "It's fate. It was my father's __**fate**__ to be born the smaller one of the twins, thus sending him to the side branch while his twin went to the main branch. It was his __**fate**__ to die young in order to protect the main branch. And my fate surely be similar to his. I will eventually die for the sake of the main branch, just like my father did."_

_Neji was suddenly taken aback when he felt two arms slide up his back and pull him close to a warm body. He was about to push her away and tell her he didn't need her pity, when her body started shaking fiercely. Tenten bit her lip to keep in the sobs that were threatening to come loose. Neji's own eyes welled up with the tears he had always held in and his body started shaking as well as he buried his face deeper into her chest. His arms came up and grasped the fabric of her shirt tightly._

_And now, for the first time since his mother's death, Hyuuga Neji found himself desperately clinging onto another person._

She had always made him feel loved. So much as to agreed to train with him every day, even in the most absurd of times. He always used to find himself thinking about her. Waiting for her.

_It was July third. Neji's thirteenth birthday and he found himself unusually eager. He never did fancy birthdays. He considered them as just another year closer to death. But this year he felt different. When he woke up that morning, he wasn't surprised to see a truckload of gifts in his room. 'Damn fan girls' he thought dejectedly but then his eyes shot open and he jumped at the pile of gifts, searching and going through the cards. When he was sure that none of them was from her, he felt a sting of disappointment. 'Oh well,' He thought 'She might wish me during training.'_

_But when he reached there, she bid him morning and the two started training as usual. The whole day had passed and she still gave no sign that she was going to acknowledge his birthday. He went home sulking. Even Lee and Guy had wished him for crying out loud! He felt angry at the fact that a mere girl could make him feel like this._

_He was about to lie down on his bed when he saw a huge package on it. He lifted an eyebrow and opened it. His eyes widened slightly when he saw what was in it. It was a beautiful and shiny katana with the design of a silver dragon on the handle. The words 'Hyuuga Neji' were engraved on the blade in Japanese._

_Neji searched the packed for a card and upon reading it, a smile broke upon the stoic shinobi's face._

"_Happy birthday, you ass hole – Tenten"_

Neji nervously pulled on the sleeve of his tux. The Uchiha certainly wasn't lying when he said he looked like a penguin. Lee, who was standing beside him, elbowed him in the side, trying to stop him from fidgeting. Come on! Where _was_ she?! Why did these stupid things take so long?! And then, the music started playing. Neji held his breathe, straining to get a glimpse of her.

And when he saw her walking down the isle, tightly clutching onto Gai sensei's arm, he could swear to God he had never seen anything more beautiful. Of course he didn't expect to see her in casual shirt and Capri pants like he always does. He never thought he would live to see the day when Tenten, _the_ Tenten wearing a dress. And a wedding dress no doubt. The realization that this girl was going to be his created this odd surge of joy in his stomach, and he couldn't help but smile widely and openly for the world to see.

She was always with him, always encouraging him. Even when it turns out that he was wrong, she was still there to support him.

_Tenten rushed to the medical room where they had taken Neji after his agonizing defeat against Naruto. She knew that this would have been a big blow to his ego, and he was probably severely angry and pissed right now. _

_She had almost reached his room, when the door suddenly opened and Hyuuga Hiashi stepped out. Tenten stopped in her tracks and bowed before him in respect, even though inside she was seething with rage and hatred, knowing full well that this man was the cause of Neji's tragic life._

"_Hiashi-sama." She said, still in bowing._

_Hiashi nodded his head in acknowledgement, and went his way. After he was gone, Tenten hurriedly opened the door to make sure the head of the main branch hadn't done any harm to her sparring partner._

_But she was surprised to see the peaceful smile on the prodigy's face and seeing him like this made a smile break out on her face as well._

"_Everything okay?" She asked, stepping closer to him._

_He looked at her, with so many emotions evident in his milky eyes. She raised a hand and placed it on her cheek affectionately._

"_Yeah," He answered, placing his hand over hers. "Everything's good."_

Finally she approached him, a breathtakingly beautiful smile on her face, and then his hands gently held hers. The churchman then started speaking, but Neji wasn't listening, too absorbed in gazing into her chocolate brown eyes.

She always worried for him. Always scared that he would go on a mission and never return. She would always request the Hokagae to be sent on missions with him, that way she wouldn't have to be left behind to be worried sick.

_Neji's eyes slowly opened up as he took in his surroundings. Ok. He was in a white room. A hospital room, no doubt. He then seemed to remember his fight with kiddomaru and was surprised to find him self alive. He tried to sit up, but then he felt pain shoot through his abdomen and something heavy was placed on his chest. He took his gaze down and his eyes softened at what he saw._

_There on his chest was the girl he had fallen in love with, ever since the day she first hit him. Her hair was a mess and she had tearstains on her cheeks, but to him, she looked as_ gorgeous as ever.

_His hand weakly came up to place a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand then traced the length of her face, going from her brow to her wet cheeks._

"_Tenten."_

_Her head shot up the moment her name left her mouth. And her wide and sorrow filled eyes stared at him, while he stared back at her, his eyes soft. The sorrow and shock were then replaced by anger and rage._

"_You insensitive jerk! What the hell did you do that for?! Ass hole! Jack ass!"_

_Tenten yelled as she pounded on his chest._

"_Tenten, I-"_

"_No! Don't you dare make up some excuse! The least could do was tell me you were going on a mission! Did you want to die?! Huh?! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!!"_

_Then loud powerful sobs broke their way out her throat and she buried her face into the same chest she had been pounding a minute ago. _

_Neji lifted her head and bought her closer to him, holding her close._

"_I love you. I love you." She continuously kept on repeating it until Neji bought her head up and pressed his lips against hers, unable to hold back anymore._

_Tenten's hands shot out to tangle her fingers in his brown locks while his grip on her tightened. He had wanted this for so long, and now that he had it, he wasn't going to let her go. Not a chance._

He was willing for her. Willing to break rules just to be with her. He had even stormed off to Hiashi, informing him that he was getting married to his teammate.

So mow here he was, holding the hand of the girl he always loved. He saw her give a nervous glance towards the maid of honor. Temari just grinned at her and gave her a small wink.

Neji ran his thumb on the back of her hand, drawing her attention back to him, just in time to here him say "I do."

The churchman gave a nod. "And do you, Tenten, take Hyuuga Neji as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Tenten's hands tightened around Neji's. He smiled at her.

"I do."

The rest of the words went unnoticed to Neji's ears, until he heard the words "You may kiss the bride."

Almost immediately, he crashed he lips onto Tenten's, moving intensely and passionately against hers.

Yes. His life was special. It was special…because she was in it.

**Ok. Yeah well, I don't know wat came over me (nervous chuckles) I just REALLY felt NejiTenish and wanted to write something about them, and this is wat I came up with.**

**Hope you liked it and hope you review ^^. Ja ne!**

_._


End file.
